Silly Concepts
by Laryna6
Summary: Yugi wonders if Yami likes Kaiba. Established YYY, discussion of YYS, YS, JoeyMai.


Title: Silly Concepts

Author: Laryna6

Genre: Romance, Humor

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Y/YY, discussion of YY/S

Warnings: None

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-gi-oh, there would actually be less emphasis on tournaments, but...

Summary: Yahoo Group Pharaoh Atemu x Yugi Motou General Contest Fic. The group is at: http : groups . yahoo . com / group / pharaohatemuxyugimutou /

Just remove spaces. I also have done a fic, Research, which I will only be posting there, so JOIN!

There is a Bond Challenge and this contest there. I will write request drabbles for anyone who enters either. People who enter both will get two. The official contest winner and what I find to be the best challenge entry will both get request fics, with a minimum of 1000 words. Please join and enter and support the Y/Y fandom!

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

It was a lazy Monday, the first day back to school after yet another tournament. Yugi was doing homework and listening with half an ear to Yami crowing about the ass they had kicked, making occasional Mmm-hmm noises.

Then he suddenly started paying attention. The duel against Kaiba had come up.

True, it had been the closest thing to a challenge in the whole tournament. True, Joey was inventive, but because he didn't have much money he didn't have many cards. The only Rare Cards he had were presents, prizes, trades, and the occasional booster pack find. Yugi tried to help by picking out the packs for him. Grandpa gave him a discount for helping out around the shop so much, but Joey wouldn't take charity, so he only managed to buy one every other week or so.

There's only so much you can do against someone who knows every card in your comparatively tiny collection, not to mention taught you half of what you know, and was raised by the guy who taught you another third.

But even so, Joey was no pushover. He regularly beat, or at least came very close to beating, people who had spent a hundred times more than he had on cards.

Kaiba was a multi-billionaire. And he had copies of 99 percent of the cards ever made. And research teams for strategy.

So why was Yami singing Kaiba's praises? Okay, he had enthused about how good Joey was getting, and how fun that duel had been, but...

"Yami-chaaaan?"

Yami paused, alarmed. Oh hell. He knew that tone. What had Yugi found out about this time?

"Yes, Aibou?" Subtle. Be _subtly_ innocent. Puppy-dog eyes do not on work one who has mastered the technique.

"Yami, what do you think about Kaiba?" Eyes slightly narrowed. Tone just a tiny bit two sweet.

Yami gulped. Was this about the battlements incident? "Yugi-chan, you know I would never go against your wishes!"

Eyes narrower. What had he said?

"How would you be going against my wishes?"

"Yugi, I don't want to kill Kaiba any more!" He instinctively used an innocent look. Damn! WHY couldn't he remember NOT to try that on Yugi? He was _screwed_.

Yugi was now using the Pleading Eyes v. 2357, Master Level Innocent Look. Use by those not adept at cute-fu could cause permanent injury.

Must. Act. Fast. Remember, when having no clue about what the hell is going on, honesty is the best policy. Must placate Aibou before brain melts.

"Why don't you want to kill Kaiba?" A soft hand was touching his cheek. Must. Not. Melt. Oooh, he's good.

"Because killing people is wrong?" Baka! Don't lie unless you know what you're lying for! Brain functions going...

Hurt Disappointment var. 7b: Sad at being lied to by a loved one. Power Level: 3.

Tell the truth. "He's fun to duel!" Panicking. Not good.

Coaxing Type X-48: truth revealer. Brain too far gone to identify specific technique.

"Without him and Joey and Mai, tournaments would be completely boring!" Damn. There went his willpower. Just surrender now.

"Aibou, what did I do!??????" Okay. Maybe falling on my knees and sobbing was too much. Willpower GONE.

"Yami-chan, do you like Kaiba-kun?"

Blink. Blink. "...What?"

"Do you think he's hot?"

"Of course not Aibou!"

Raised eyebrow. His Aibou had amazing muscle control. Of course Kaiba was hot.

"But you're hotter!"

Other eyebrow up.

"Because you're you!"

Narrowed eyes. "Yami-chan, would you like to sleep with Kaiba?"

Piercing stare. "...Yes?"

Oh hell. "Explain."

Oh hell. Explain? With his brain in this condition? Aibou was _sadistic_. "Um... he's hot, and I don't really get monogamy?"

Blink. "Huh?" The throwing of Yugi off-balance would have been good, except it made him cuter. Damn.

"Um... you know I was a Pharaoh, and I had to get married to a relative to inherit, and had a bunch of other wives? I must have had to sleep with them, and I remember males too... sleeping only with people you love is weird. Love is love. Sex is fun. Do you duel only people you like?"

A nod. "Well, do you love Kaiba?"

Blink. Blink. "You do remember the time I almost pushed him off the battlements? He's gotten better since he tried to kill us at Death-T, but he's still annoying as hell."

A nod. Good, Aibou knew he was telling the truth. Anger decreasing. But... "Do you have fantasies about him?"

"...Not just him."

"Who, then?"

"Um... hot people. Joey, Mai, Joey and Mai, Kaiba, you and Kaiba..."

Yugi got off of his desk chair and lay down on the bed. "Spill."

"What?"

"Tell me some fantasies and you won't be sleeping in the puzzle for the next few nights."

"Deal." Thank god.

Aibou was taking off his shirt.

Damnit, how could Aibou expect him to _talk_ when Aibou kept doing _things_?!!!!


End file.
